Inherited Love
by Adevlo. D
Summary: When having a child genetic traits are obviously passed down to them. Kaito, for example, inherited Sakura's flawless skin, Sasuke's sharingan eyes, and both talents for being a splendid shinobi. Too bad both parents also passed down their need for a certain dobe onto him as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For some reason I've been craving some Sasuke's son and Naruto goodness. Oh, how my mind goes rampant if I don't get what I want. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (gay love), cursing, sexual content, shouta, dub-con

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Kaito Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_When having a child genetic traits are obviously passed down to them. Kaito, for example, inherited Sakura's flawless skin, Sasuke's coal eyes, and both talents for being a splendid shinobi. Too bad both parents also passed down their need for a certain dobe onto him as well._

**Character Inspiration: **Kagami Uchiha (Naruto)

* * *

**Inherited Love**

Never in his twenty-eight years of living did Naruto Uzumaki ever expect to find himself in such a compromising situation. He really shouldn't have promised Sakura to spend extra time with Kaito in order to better his socializing skills that mirrored that _teme_ of a father he had..

"_C'mon, Naruto! He's been so withdrawn as of late, and if there's one person in the world who can teach him how to live life, then it's you!" _She had said in that sickly sweet voice that made him bend to her every will. God, he really hated his push-over personality right now.

That had been a solid week ago when he had gone over for his monthly visit to his two teammate's house. It was _mandatory_ for him to join them for dinner. Sakura would cut off his balls if he ever missed one.

He recalled the memory vividly now as he cursed all the gods above for putting him in a position like this. Pun intended. It was uncomfortable being tied to a tree and waiting for the little runt to come back from wherever he had run off to.

"_Naruto, I need to talk to you." Sakura called from the kitchen and the blond found himself going through everything he did all that month. Just so he had a clue of what he was about to get in trouble for so he could high-tail it out of there. _

_Cautiously, he got up from having a one-sided conversation with Sasuke-teme and made his way into the kitchen, ruffling his student's – Kaito's – curly, black locks as he passed him. Sasuke's son let out an irritated grunt and glared at him, his Sharingan activated._

_Naruto leaned against the door frame coolly, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Sakura idly washing the dishes they had just eaten off of. Her emerald eyes glanced at him and she waved her hand for him to come closer. _

"_Sasuke, go and buy some cake with Kaito! I'm in the mood for some!" She called out while turning to face Naruto. The blond eyed the bulging stomach of his once teammate, a thin expanse of ivory skin peeking out from under her shirt as she raised her arms to dry her hands on a towel hanging to the side of them. _

_The familiar opening and closing of the door was heard and the two were left in companionable silence. Sakura flashed him a smile, going to sit down at the table Sasuke had just occupied. Naruto silently followed her. _

"_What is it, Sakura-chan?"He questioned suspiciously, a slight frown marring his lips. She bit the inside of her cheek in deep thought before finally speaking._

"_It's Kaito…he's been acting very strange as of late." _

_The statement surprised Naruto and he showed it by lifting both eyebrows up._

"_He has?" _

_Nothing seemed wrong with the boy if he remembered correctly. Kaito was his usual stoic and arrogant self around them. He never missed out on a chance to tease his sensei about how much of a dobe he was and how incompetent he was compared to his father, or how idiotic he acted. _

'_That stupid twat…' Naruto thought angrily. _

_His other two students though, Shin'ichi Nara and Rika Inuzuka, were positively splendid. Shin'ichi had gotten his father's intelligence, Shadow Possession techniques, and Ino's love of flowers. He was the spitting image of Shikamaru, minus the ponytail. He respected his sensei Naruto to a degree. _

_Rika Inuzuka was as beautiful as her mother, Hinata, but strong-willed and gruff like her father, Kiba. She was the most energetic of the trio and practically adored her precious Naruto-sensei (much to the chagrin of Kaito, unbeknownst to Naruto)._

_Sakura nodded gravely to her blond friend._

"_He isn't as…social with us anymore. Sasuke is getting worried and has tried spending more time with him but it seems nothing can get through to Kaito."_

_Naruto inwardly groaned. He knew what was coming…_

"_Naruto, we need your help." _

And so ever since that day, right after his team consisting of fourteen-year-olds finished their daily task, Naruto would spend a little extra time with Kaito. At first it started with a little sparring between them. They'd get something to eat afterward and just roam around, talking about nothing and everything (mostly Naruto).

But it wasn't until two days ago that everything had changed. The blond, thinking it was a good idea at the time, brought Kaito to his favorite thinking spot up on top of the Hokage Mountain. He poured his heart out to the young teen, telling him how it was like growing up alone with no one to love him and that since the young Uchiha had two parents who cherished and adored him, he should take advantage of it.

He even went as far as to ramble on about how it was difficult for him to find someone to settle down with since all he'd ever known was how to love Sasuke and Sakura. And somehow, in the midst of all that, he'd let it slip that he was still a fucking virgin and the farthest he'd ever gone to having any sexual experience was those two accidental kisses he'd shared with Sasuke.

The following day consisted of Kaito touching him more often than not. Naruto, embarrassed beyond belief, had avoided the teen like the plague as much as he could for the rest of the day, giving him a lame excuse that he was off on a very important mission and then all but running away from his confused team.

So today he found himself being ambushed by a very annoyed Kaito and tied down to a tree.

"Kaitooo lemme goooo!" Naruto shouted into the forest, banging his head against the tree behind him.

It was easy enough to escape from the string wires trapping his body against the tree, but the brat had gone as far as to put some damn seal on him to suppress his chakra and then bind his arms and feet as well.

_Fuck you and your teachings Sasuke_…

Suddenly the soft thudding of footsteps approaching him had him straightening up. He glared fiercely at Kaito who was smirking as he casually walked toward him. Gods, the boy reminded him so much of Sasuke, but other than the stupid teme's retarded hairstyle, the boy had a head of curly locks that framed his porcelain-like face. His eyes, which weren't his father's, reminded Naruto of the beautiful scarlet _Sharingan_ eyes Itachi, Kaito's uncle, used to possess.

The brat was standing right in front of him now, in between his spread legs that rested limply on the ground, that stupid smug grin of his widening when Naruto let out a low, feral growl, leaning in further so their faces were only centimeters apart.

Silently, the blond cursed his lower than average height. Even though he was a head or two taller than Sasuke's son, the teen was growing fast and it was only a matter of time before he was looming over him just like his father.

"What's wrong, Na-ru-to-sen-sei?" Kaito purred, making a shiver crawl through the blond's spine. He brought up a fingerless gloved hand to caress his sensei's scarred cheek lightly.

"What's the meaning of this? I demand you to stop it this instant!" Naruto yelled while struggling against his binds. Kaito frowned when one of the wires dug harshly into the flesh on his sensei's elbow, slicing the skin, a thin trail of blood leaking from it.

He reached around into his back pouch, swirling a _kunai-knife_ in his finger and slashing the wire beside Naruto. The blond sighed in relief and he slumped down to the ground, careful not to sit on his hands. Kaito crouched down in front of him, eyeing his sensei up and down.

"What?" Naruto asked, annoyed with the unnerving inspection of his body. He shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze which made his student leer down at him.

"Sensei," Kaito whispered while settling on top of his knees, leaning in to whisper into the blond's ear, their cheeks barely brushing against each other. "I will ravish you."

Blue eyes bulged.

"_NANI?_" He screeched at the top of his lungs.

_What the…what the fuck did this kid just say to me?_

A pale hand came up to swiftly unzip his jōnin flak-jacket, pushing the material from his shoulder and down to his hands. Naruto gasped when he felt both hands push away his shirt, revealing a taut abdomen and his black seal around his navel as usual.

"K-Kaito…" the blond breathed faintly, a deep blush making its way onto his face when those hands trailed up his stomach to pinch and twirl pert nipples in dainty fingers.

He had never once considered his student to be attractive. Handsome, yes. One of the many attributes he gained as being Sasuke's son, after all. But now as he gazed at the teen right across from him, he couldn't help but find Kaito just a little bit more appealing to him. Okay, a lot more.

_Wait, what the fuck am I saying? This is Sasuke's son! SASUKE FUCKING UCHIHA'S SON! _

With that thought in mind he began to thrash his body around, squirming until the teen was forced to part from him. Kaito growled at the disobedience his sensei was showing. Roughly grabbing the scruff of the blond's shirt he threw the man forward to lie on his back on the ground.

Not wasting any more time Kaito stripped himself down to his boxers, revealing what his father's and his sensei's intense training had done to him over the years. Naruto stopped writhing and gapped.

_Yup, just like his father…_He thought grumpily as he stared at the defined four pack the teen possessed. Due to Kyuubi's influence on him, Naruto could never gain an ounce of fat on him. He had been a scrawny kid, unlike both Sasuke and Kaito. Now, even as a man, he could still use a bit more muscle definition. He was all lean and wiry. Not buff and friggin' tall like those Uchiha bastards.

The Uchiha heir grinned smugly down at him, standing in all his proud glory. A handful of scars littered his otherwise perfect ivory body, his erection making itself known as it strained against the confines of his boxers. Naruto gulped nervously as he caught sight of the boner.

"Kaito…you don't know what you're getting yourself into." The blond whispered.

The teen's grin seemed to widen further as he stalked toward his prey bare-footed, the grass beneath the pads of his feet feeling deliciously lavish against his skin.

"Quite the contrary, _sensei_." Kaito spoke huskily while dropping down to his knees.

"I've been planning this for some time now. I _was_ going to wait until I was the legal age to do this buuut…" He raised a hand and flattened it along the blond's hard stomach. Slowly, he trailed down, wiggling his fingers beneath the fabric of his pants and boxers. The soft tendrils of pubic hair tickled his calloused appendages, his lips curling in a smirk when the blond's breath hitched.

"You just had to go and tell me you were still _pure_." He grabbed Naruto's dick, harshly squeezing it in his hand.

"Ah!" The blond cried out, jerking his hips to the side in order for the teen to relinquish his hold on his cock.

"Naruto-sensei…you're so _wet_." Kaito grinned while swiping his thumb across the weeping slit. Naruto let out a choked noise in response, arching his back at the pleasure that spiked through him. The teen above him narrowed his crimson eyes down at him, retrieving his hand to make his sensei's signature hand sign.

"_Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

There was a _poof_ and a completely_ naked_ Kaito dropped to his knees on the other side of the blond. Naruto blushed heatedly when the clone kneeled beside his head, thick cock bobbing inches away from his face. Had…had Sasuke been that big when they were at that age? Of course, his dick was bigger considering the age difference, but Naruto had a feeling that if he didn't do something fast, his cock wasn't necessarily going to be needed.

Kaito smirked at the blond's reaction to his shaft. He'd been working on his size since he was twelve and discovered the wonders of ejaculation and damn did it fucking help. Snatching his sensei's shirt that had ridden all the way to his torso he pulled the man up to his knees, grabbing a kunai that lay conveniently off to the side. Quickly, he made do with wires and his bunshin was fast in restraining his sensei's legs.

Naruto groaned when he felt small hands unzip his pants, pushing them all the way down along with his boxers. His loathsome erection (damn his libido!) sprang free from its constrained confines, his pants bunching up on his knees. The blond shivered as a cold breeze struck his angry, red organ, unconsciously leaning forward, his ass pushed out for the world to see.

Kaito's clone licked his lips enticingly, eying the glorious mounds of flesh that were mere inches away from his face. The little rosebud of a hole peeked from out of the crack, making his cock twitch in excitement. He glanced at his creator, mischief twinkling in both their crimson eyes. Kaito smirked and inclined his head.

"_Aaaah!_"

Kaito relished in the surprised scream, quickly bordering on moan, which escaped his sensei's lips as he watched his clone stuff his face into those tan ass-cheeks. He watched as a pink tongue lapped greedily at the asshole he was soon going to take with uncontrolled vigor, slathering it with saliva. The slick appendage dug in and out, in and out of the tightly constricting hole and Kaito moaned, standing up and practically ripping off his boxers.

He stood in front of his blond sensei, taking time to appreciate the flush the man's face had and pants of breath his mouth let out. Those magnificent azure eyes he loved so much were shut closed, slender eyebrows furrowed together as his body lurched forward.

Kaito growled unknowingly, ripping Naruto's _hitai-ate _from his forehead, throwing it somewhere behind him. The blond opened his eyes and once he registered what was bobbing dangerously close to his face, he shut them once more.

The clone's pale hands let go of their hold on his ankles, but not before yanking off the jinchuuriki's sandals and spreading apart sinewy thighs. They trailed up to spread apart firm buttocks. Gaining more access to the sensitive skin surrounding Naruto's hole, the clone didn't waste time in nipping softly on the rim of the blond's entrance.

"_Haaa_!"

_Sharingan _eyes looked up to regard Kaito, their gazes boring into each other but never once did the _bunshin_ stop abusing the quivering asshole with his tongue.

Naruto hissed, turning his head to the side in order to get far away from the engorged cock in front of his face. Kaito frowned and caught his sensei's chin in his grip, bringing the blond head to face him once more.

"Open your eyes, sensei."

Naruto didn't.

"Open your eyes, _sensei_." Kaito snarled impatiently, his _Sharingan _flaring. Naruto whimpered and did as commanded, raising tan eyelids to reveal sparkling sapphire orbs. The tongue that had been abusing his hole abruptly stopped in order for the clone to focus on them.

"Suck it."

The blond gulped, averting his gaze from Kaito's own smoldering one to regard the angry cock in his face. He licked his suddenly dry lips, opening and closing his mouth to say _something_…but no words came out.

Thoughts of discontinuing these activities had long gone from his mind, leaving in their place considerations of desire and lust. This was wrong, he knew that much. But nobody was there, right? Nobody came to the back hills of Konoha at dusk. What would Sasuke and Sakura say though? If they found out then he'd most likely lose the both of them and then all hell-

His mind came to a complete stop when the sides of his head were grabbed by pale hands, nimble fingers digging into his scalp, and he was suddenly being pulled forward. The mushroom head of his student's dick probed his lips and, without giving it much thought, he opened his mouth wide.

"_Fuck!_"

Kaito threw his head back and let a pleasured groan escape him. The wet heat of his sensei's mouth encompassing his dick felt so sinfully _good_. He pushed out of the velvety orifice, letting the blond only take a little more than half of him inside his mouth. Naruto hollowed out his cheeks, closing his eyes as he let Kaito fuck his mouth.

The blond's tongue licked around the warm shaft, flicking the slit with his tongue and swirling around it. It seemed to turn on his student even more because the minute he stopped, the entire length of the cock was already in his mouth and nudging the back of his throat harshly. Kaito didn't stop though, thrusting into his mouth at a rapid pace, moans of ecstasy passing pale lips.

Naruto chocked around the dick, beads of tears gathering at the ends of his eyes.

At some point, the clone had cut off the wires from his wrists and Naruto was able to place his hands on Kaito's slim hips, pulling the boy away and just as he did, the raven burst. Warm jizz landed all on his mouth and chin, dribbling down to the ground and sticking to the strands of grass below.

Naruto coughed starkly, eyes wide and trying to suck in as much oxygen as he could. He rested on top of his hands, his shoulder blades pronounced and the muscles on his back rippling as he tried desperately to stop his coughing. Once he was able to compose himself he glanced at Kaito who had dropped down to his hands and knees and was in the same position as him.

Now, it was the blond's turn to smirk, ignoring the white semen on his face all together.

Gentle hands suddenly grasped his shoulders and he turned around to meet Katio's clone, his handsome face smiling reassuringly down at him. Naruto couldn't help but smile back at him, letting the _bunshin_ lay him on his back in order to yank off his pants and boxers. He took off his own wrinkled shirt, throwing it off to the side along with any insecurity he had harbored before.

They were in this deep, might as well just go to hell with it.

The clone crawled in between his spread legs, hovering above him, _Sharingan _completely gone and returning back to their bottomless pit of black. Naruto sighed as a warm hand pushed away stray locks from his face and then wiped off Kaito's essence from him face. A pink tongue slipped past soft lips, licking off the cum on his palm.

Beside them, Kaito silently watched the exchange, his flaccid dick slowly but surely coming back to life. Naruto's azure eyes flew from the erotic scene and onto his real student, shooting the kneeling teen a smile and beckoning him to come over. The clone grinned and went down, trailing kisses onto the muscular torso and rigid stomach until he reached the attention-deprived organ.

Kaito crawled over to his sensei, taking in the lavish sight before him with hungry eyes. Naruto was still staring at him, but that soon changed when he saw his clone's mouth part open.

"K-Kaito!"

The blond choked out, arching his back, his toes curling and his knees rising off the ground. Strong, caramel thighs brushed against the clone's hands and he brought the disturbance down by keeping a firm grip on the man's knee against the grass. Kaito reached for his sensei's hand, intertwining their fingers and bending over to catch soft lips in his.

Kami-sama, this was everything he'd imagined it to be!

He sunk his head deeper, melting into the lip-to-lip contact. Eager nips to his lips and a tongue fiddling with his cock made Naruto whimper into his student's mouth, parting his lips and letting a slick muscle enter his oral cavity. A tongue wandered into the orifice, leaving nothing untouched.

The blond suddenly jerked back in surprise, his eyes wide. There was a prodding around his entrance, and then a foreign intrusion slipped inside. His breath hitched, automatically winding his arms around the raven in front of him. The _bunshin_ sucked noisily on Naruto's prick, licking at the underside of the dick and tonguing the bulging vein.

Kaito chuckled, his charcoal eyes sparkling in amusement and never ripping his gaze away from boring into his mentor's oceanic orbs.

If there was one thing out of the many attributes he liked about Naruto, Kaito would choose his eyes. Never, in his life, had he ever seen eyes that put the sky to shame. The color was so beautiful and so passionately expressive.

When he was five, he remembered his father talking about the bluest eyes the earth had ever known while the man had tucked him into bed. And then his mother, who had stood by the door, smiled so warmly and talked to her husband as if they were the only two in the world that knew what they were talking about when they spoke about the light that saved people from the darkness.

Ever since then, Kaito had been determined to find that light.

It wasn't until he turned eight that he realized what his parents had been talking about. He recalled that day vividly, never forgetting what time and place he had been or the emotions he felt.

His father and he were making their way back to the compound from the Academy, walking in silence as usual. When they entered the house, they were both surprised to find Kaito's mother hugging a blond man for all he was worth, tears leaking from her eyes.

His father had whispered a name:

'_Naruto…'_

And then the blond man pulled away and turned to face them.

Kaito's heart had skipped a beat right then and there, his breathing becoming shallow and his palms sweating profusely. Cerulean orbs sparkled in mirth, a childish grin spreading across a scarred face and a halo of gold framing angelic features.

This man, as his father had told him that same day, was his mysterious godfather that had mysteriously disappeared when he reached the age of two.

In Kaito's young mind, there was no hint of doubt when he swore to his father that he would make that blond man his. Sasuke had just smiled and shook his head, telling him he'd tried to capture the light not long ago but was too unwise to keep it once in his hands.

But Kaito planned to succeed whereas his father had failed.

There had been an emotion in his father's eyes that Kaito had never seen before; wistfulness as he stared at Naruto. He'd been too little to know it back then, but now that he'd grown up, he understood why his father always looked at his sensei like that.

Because Sasuke had lost his chance to be with him.

And Kaito couldn't be any happier about that.

The youngest Uchiha was pulled out of his musings when he heard Naruto mewl beneath him, dragging his blunt fingernails down Kaito's pastel back. The raven glanced behind him, grinning madly when he watched as his clone sucked his sensei's cock all the while roughly shoving two fingers in him. He ripped his gaze away from the addicting sight, landing them back on the writhing blond beneath him who was letting out delicious moans and whimpers, glistening tears running down the sides of his face at the abuse his asshole was receiving.

Kaito brought up his hands to cup heated cheeks. In return, Naruto opened his eyes, pain and pleasure lacing through his indigo orbs as he stared up at his student. The raven smiled down at him, swiping his thumbs across warm skin to wipe away the tears.

Naruto sniffled, flashing him a weak grin and promptly lifted his naked leg, kicking the clone's face in. It let out a yelp before _poofing_ away and Kaito gapped as the memories came to him, wincing as the image of the foot replayed in his mind. The blond grinned foxily up at the smaller boy, resting his big hands on Kaito's pale hips and slightly giving them a nudge.

The raven smirked at the underlying implication, maneuvering his lean legs to place them in between tanned, spread ones, pushing his hands against the ground to better sit his knees in the open space. Disgruntled at the fact that his sensei's face was a ways from his own Kaito let out an annoyed sound, a scowl settling on his lips and in return making Naruto chuckle in amusement.

"Do you want me to _henge_ into my fourteen-year-old form? You know, to accommodate your little…problem." He asked teasingly. Kaito glared at him.

"No." The smaller of the two hissed.

Kaito wrapped his hands around his sensei's thighs, hitching them up so the hollow of the knee was placed on his shoulders. Naruto squeaked in surprise, his face quickly turning red when he felt something hard poke earnestly at his ass. The young Uchiha grinned smugly down at _his_ blond, his face only centimeters above Naruto's own.

The blond man snickered into his hand, lightly flicking his student's nose with the other. Kaito's nose twitched in agitation and he shot his sensei a cold glare before he leered down at Naruto, his dark eyes glinting with mischievousness.

_Aw fuck_, the blond thought as he felt shiver go through his spine when he witnessed the sadistic smirk crossing his student's face. Something was about to happen and he kne-

"_Shit!_" He cursed out loud, clenching his eyes tight and gritting his teeth hard. His head was thrown back in a knee-jerk fashion. It landed on the ground with a soft crushing of the grass.

The fuckin' little brat had just plunged his dick into his asshole without any given warning. The pain wasn't as bad as he thought it would be since Kaito's clone had down a _thorough_ job of preparing him, but there was still pain coursing through his spine of what he could only compare to ripples of throbbing aches.

Naruto winced, instinctively trying to dislodge the organ that had just deflowered him from his entrance down below. Calloused hands that had been keeping a hold of his thighs trailed down softly, massaging his thighs all the way to his hips. He sighed at the treatment, steadily relaxing his stiff muscles.

Eyelids opened to reveal sparkling sapphires, smoldering obsidian boring into them with worry. Kaito was very aware of the warm liquid that trailed down his shaft and to his balls. The distinct smell of copper permeated the air which made it even more difficult to ignore the fact that he had hurt his precious sensei.

But damn if he wasn't resisting the urge to pop his lid right then and there. Naruto's hole was _tight_ and so fucking _warm_ around his dick. He'd never felt anything like it before and he was sure that he wasn't ever going to get tired of this – assuming that his plans went smoothly and Naruto became his lover.

Below him, his sensei sighed deeply, relaxing the muscles that were clenching firmly around Kaito's cock. His student tilted his head at the action, placing chaste kisses on Naruto's thighs. His curly locks of ebony hair stuck onto his pale forehead and neck, tickling Naruto's flesh as well.

The raven grunted into the crook of his knee, closing his eyes and pulling his hips away from stickily flesh, the head of his dick barely inside the hole. He pushed back in, hissing when the snug heat greedily sucked his shaft back in.

"Fuck…" he groaned softly, gripping tanned hips and turning his head to stare into Naruto's pleasure and pain filled cobalt eyes. The blond moaned in response and clenched the tendrils of grass beneath him.

If he had known sex was this good then fuck he would have done it a long time ago. The pain he had felt a while ago almost completely disappeared after watching how gentle his student was with him. He had automatically relaxed into the sweet ministrations Kaito showered him with and he knew for a fact that if he hadn't been struggling earlier, the teen most likely would have made him felt like a goddamn princess.

Who would have thought that a fourteen-year-old could be this romantic?

The cock inside him was pulled out once more and he felt all the wrinkles of flesh from the uncircumcised dick had. He moaned wantonly, adding fuel to Kaito's lust and the teen slammed into him without hesitancy. Pulling back out quicker than before and thrust back in with newfound vigor.

"Ahh…sensei…so _tight_." The teen moaned while leaning forward to place tender kisses along Naruto's strong jawline. The blond moaned, lifting his hips to meet his student's wayward thrusts. He didn't mind practically being bent in half as long as he continued to feel those wicked lips on his flesh.

Sweat trickled down their heated skin. Moans, whimpers, and grunts echoing through the foliage surrounding them. The setting sun up above emanating warm rays of orange and red, basking them in a darkened light and allowing them to see every inch of their bodies.

Never once did they rip their gazes away, their eyes filled with a burning passion for each other. Not even as Kaito sunk himself deeper inside his sensei did he feel that he was close enough. He strived to feel everything the man had to offer, but still it wasn't adequate for his yearning need to be _attached_, to be_ one_.

He placed his hands under bronzed shoulders, lifting himself to his haunches and driving his cock _harder_ and _deeper_ into the velvety heat of Naruto's hole. The blond mewled, bringing his hands to intertwine his long fingers in dark, curly locks of his prodigy student.

"K-Kai..to…" Naruto managed to choke out through the pleasure wracking through his body.

Ecstasy was overriding his senses and he knew he was close. He was reaching that high that he'd never felt before, only hearing rumors about it from his fellow perverted comrades. Naruto tightened his hold on inky black tresses, using his grip to capture full lips in his.

They both moaned into the kiss, pouring all their wants, needs, desires into it. Kaito groaned into the contact, biting his sensei's bottom lip harshly. A cut appeared on the smooth surface, droplets of blood forming on the small wound and the raven licked it up apologetically.

"_Gah!_"

Kaito pulled away from the man, watching the subject of his infatuation writhe underneath him. He smirked, knowing full well what had happened for Naruto to lose himself like that.

Angling his hips the same as before he hit the bundle of nerves that made the blond see stars. Naruto moaned loudly, arching his back and meeting Kaito's thrusts with renewed fervor.

The Uchiha heir dropped a hand to place it on a quivering hip, using the leverage as an advantage to plunge his cock deeper into the hole that greedily swallowed up every inch of his dick.

A squelching suction was heard every time he readily pushed in, his continuously leaking pre-cum making it harder for him to escape the clutches that Naruto's entrance had on him. Kami, he was close.

Meanwhile, Naruto was seconds away from busting his load. He was reaching the peek to euphoria even though his dick wasn't even being touched. He pushed harder against the pelvis, bouncing zealously on against his student. Kaito's prick stretched the muscles of his asshole as he rammed into him, filling him up and making him feel complete.

Naruto cried out from the ecstasy wracking his body. Fuck, he knew he sounded like some whore with all his moans and breathy pleads for _more_ but dammit he was just so near to the end. Kaito's balls repeatedly clapped against his ass, the teen's pace becoming increasingly jerky and losing his steady pace.

Gods, the way Kaito kept roughly thrusting into him, hitting that _spot _without fail. Shit, just thinking about it made him want to-

"_Kaito!_" He screamed, his mouth parted open and his eyes rolling into their sockets. The blond came all over his stomach, his seed splashing on his abdomen and even reaching his torso.

The constricting muscles around Kaito's dick proved to be too much because not a minute later the raven moaned his release, spilling his cum into the abused hole of his sensei and filling it to the brim. Lean legs dropped from his shoulders and he slumped against the larger male, breathing heavily into the hollow of the man's neck.

They both were sticky with sweat, glowing in the lethargic aftermath of their ejaculation. Sun-kissed limbs contrasted with ivory ones. Neither one of them said anything for a quite a while.

"Sensei?" Kaito whispered, lifting his head to see the man's face.

The blond's eyes were closed and he looked blissfully tired with his relaxed facial expression. Naruto grunted in response, the twitching of his slender fingers on Kaito's shoulder told the young raven he was listening.

"Be mine?"

Even though he said it as a question, Naruto knew he had no choice in the matter. An Uchiha always got what they wanted in the end anyway.

Besides, he was too fucking exhausted to argue right now. All he wanted to do was just go to sleep.

"Sure…" he mumbled, snuggling closer to the smaller body of his student and nuzzling his nose in dark locks. He fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Kaito let an inkling of a smile grace his usually arrogant features.

* * *

"Where have you been, Kaito? You almost missed dinner! I told Nar-"

The young teen really couldn't bring himself to care what his dear mother was nagging on and on about, so he blocked the annoying screeching out just like his father had taught him to do. Kaito merely settled down in his usual place at the table, a satisfied smirk still plastered on his face.

He'd come home an hour later than he expected after carrying Naruto back to his apartment, tucking him in but not bothering to wipe off his essence that trailed down tanned thighs. He wanted his sensei to still feel him between his legs, to remember what had transpired. The thought made a sinister grin stretch across his lips.

In front of him, his father raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow in question. His mother had stopped right behind her husband, a worried expression crossing her delicate features.

"What's wrong Kaito?" she asked cautiously, gnawing on her bottom lip nervously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his devilish son who was staring at him as if he had done something sneaky yet funny at the same time.

"What did you do?" The oldest Uchiha bit out and his son's grin grew wider.

Kaito calmly dug inside his black, Uchiha embroidered button-up shirt, taking a piece of thick paper in between his fingers. He casually looked at it for a moment, his boyish face leering at the picture.

"Naruto-sensei." He stated bluntly.

Finally, he turned the image to let his parents see.

_Crash!_

Sakura had dropped the ceramic plate she had been holding to the ground. Sasuke's eyes bulged and he covered his nose with his hand, blood slowly leaking through the cracks in his fingers.

Kaito mentally cackled.

"I told you I would make him mine, father." He spoke flatly, Cheshire grin still in place and threatening to split his face in half.

His mother ran away to the bathroom but not before socking her husband on the head. Her retching could be clearly heard through the thin walls of their home.

Sasuke, who was still trying desperately to stop the flow of blood dripping from his nose like a broken faucet, raised his fist in the air. Kaito grunted and fist-bumped it, watching as the pale hand of his father rose to ruffle his already disheveled locks.

"That's my boy."

Joy swelled inside Kaito's heart, but it was nothing compared to the surging heat that was going down southward as his father and he looked at the picture one last time.

Naruto lay curled on the ground with his ass in plain sight. Blood and seed caking mounds of tan ass-cheeks as the blond snuggled Kaito's shirt. Clothes littered the ground and forestry surrounded his sleeping form.

Sasuke gazed at his innocently sitting son, pride almost making his heart burst.

"You are truly my son."

Later that night, Sasuke was admitted into the hospital for a severe concussion to the head, having received a vicious punch from Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: If you're curious as to how Kaito really looks like, just type in "Kagami Uchiha" on Google and you'll see. Just imagine him with curly locks. Hopefully the last scene made you laugh! Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Important News

**!IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**Well, after much consideration on my part, I have come to a conclusion on what I should do with this one-shot...**

***cue dramatic pause***

**It will no longer be a one-shot! **

**The only reason I didn't think about continuing this before was because I didn't know it was going to get this popular. I merely suspected that it would get a mesely six reviews at the least but since A LOT of you kept encouraging (demanding) me to make a sequel, I have changed my mind about it. **

**I was really amazed at how many of you really seemed to enjoy this story and if it weren't for you guys that took the time to review, I wouldn't be making a sequel. So for the people who favorited this story, thank your fellow friends. **

**There will be a sequel but I'm not promising any due dates. I've recently started marching band camp and I'm there ALL DAY and when I'm not, I'm trying to catch up on some much needed water (due to dehydration) and SLEEP (ohmygod I love sleep). This is going to last all throughout August and then on August 27 school starts so yeah...more on my plate. **

**Ironically enough, school starts on the same day as my birthday so if you...you know wanna give me a fic present or something I'll be more than happy to receive. But even so I'm really not expecting anything from you guys. The greatest present I can receive is your kind praise and attentive reading of my stories (including the fact that you favorite them and follow them as well as me - the author). THANK YOU ALL! You make me so happy! **

**If anyone knows how to draw out there I'd really appreciate some fanart for this and only this because I want to give you all a real image of how they look. Again, I really don't expect anything from you guys but it doesn't hurt to ask, huh? Also, Kaito was going to originally be used in a chapter story that I was planning on writing in the future but I got impatient so I just wrote a one-shot on it. But seeing as how you guys are so adamant to read more I'll extend it to a sequel.**

**For those of you who are interested in what the story is about, I'll give you a sneak peek:**

**Title:** Make Me Smile

**Type:** Normal - (Naruto)

**Pairing:** Kaito Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Rated:** NC-17

**Summary:** _Kaito Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's only son, is assigned to Team 9. Also known as 'The Dobe's Team' as his father likes to put it. Things take a turn for the worst when Kaito starts to develop feelings for his sensei after a terrible accident which in turn shatters Sasuke and Naruto's friendship. Kaito tries desperately for the two to make amends, but it turns out to be futile. Now, on his sixteenth birthday he decides to make his move on the person he's been obsessing over all these years. Too bad Naruto didn't get a warning. What will Sasuke think of this when he already has another baby on the way?_

**That's really just a rough summary. I promise it's not crappy. Maybe I'll start it once I finish Depend On Me and Books Are Boring...and Forward Motion. So yeah, if you want more Kaito x Naruto goodness then I suggest you follow me or at least keep updated in the SasuNaru world. Even though they aren't going to be the official pairing in it I...yeah I don't give a fuck. I want it there so people can actually discover it.**

**In other news, I'm in need of a new beta. So for those of you who are interested please, by all means, be my guest. Of course I'll have to see how you work and whether or not to choose you. My last beta was just completely amazing but unfortunately after waiting a couple of months for her to respond she hasn't replied back. I don't know what's happened to her and I'm distraught. **

**Either,**

**A) She's ignoring me because of my crappy writing**

**B) Something's happened in Britain**

**C) She lost complete internet connection somehow**

**D) She's EXTREMELY busy...which I doubt.**

**Anywho, I miss her dearly and even though it pains me to continue on without her, I have to save my stories from stupid mistakes she happily corrected for me. If not for me, then for my readers. I really hope she's okay though.**

**Sorry for my rambling but yeah...I need a beta and I've been in search for one for quite awhile but none have caught my interest or they either don't like Yaoi. Which is a major strong point in my writing, believe it or not.**

**So yeah, message me if you want to take on that responsibility. If not then just ignore this. **

**This author's note is getting extremely long. I will be posting the sequel on here so keep updated on this if you really want to read it. Thanks again for tuning in to this and reading this very long author's note but I hope the news interested you enough to read through all of it instead of just skimming over it like I know some of you just did.**

**Please, spread this story around so other people can read it. I'd appreciate it.**

**I love you all, my beloved readers. **

**Now, I must bid you adieu.**

**Sincerely,**

**Adevlo. D**


End file.
